


Black Widow and Liho

by stevexnat2020



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevexnat2020/pseuds/stevexnat2020
Summary: Some quick sketches I made of Natasha and Liho.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Black Widow and Liho

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like them, Just some quick sketches I made of Liho. I thought Natasha doing ballet and Liho watching her would be cute.


End file.
